Problem: A plane is uniquely determined by three non-collinear points. What is the maximum possible number of planes that can be determined by 12 points in space?
Answer: There are $\binom{12}{3} = \boxed{220}$ ways to pick any 3 points, which we assume to determine a unique plane.